


Sophrosyne

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Apollon is the designated driver, Apollon is the god of order and temperance among other things, Apollon takes care of his two favourite troublemakers, Dionysos & Hermes get plastered, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Sophrosyne: temperance, moderation, discretion.Sometimes temperance just had its perks and that was how it was. Apollon knew that all too well. But the other male gods didn't, especially Hermes and Dionysos.
Relationships: Aglaia/Hephaestus (mentioned), Aphrodite/Ares (mentioned), Apollo/Dionysus/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ariadne/Dionysus (mentioned), Artemis/Eileithyia (mentioned)
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Kudos: 11





	Sophrosyne

When going to a party Apollon usually ended up as the designated driver, because _somebody_ had to bring his plastered friends or lovers back to their houses.

Tonight was no exception.

He hadn't drunk more than two cups of wine, before he had begun to feel just a little woozy and switched to water.

“What's that with you always drinking water after just two cups?”, Ganymedes queried, “No wonder you're such a light-weight.”

“I'm drinking so little _because_ I'm a light-weight!”, Apollon hissed, “I can't afford getting shit-faced with these crazy buggers around!”

“Good point”, the former mortal gave in and moved on to pour more wine to Hermes.

Apollon spent the rest of the night sobering up, watching the others making fools of themselves and filming the stupid things they were doing. It was perfect blackmail material and also really hilarious. Also a satisfactory compensation for having to deal with a bunch of drunks.

He watched Dionysos, Hermes and some of the others down more and more wine.

Apollon marvelled at how much these guys could drink; sure, Dionysos was no surprise, but how the heck could someone like Aphrodite hold such an amount of alcohol was beyond him.

Finally Zeus and Hera retreated to their chambers, which marked the end of the celebration.

Athena had gone home a while ago, Hephaistos was asleep in his wheelchair (hopefully Aglaia would soon come to pick him up), Ares was taking Aphrodite back home, Demeter was dragging herself back to her chariot, Poseidon had already been dragged away by Amphitrite and Artemis had snuck away long ago, probably to cuddle with her girlfriend Eileithyia in private.

So Apollon was stuck with a drunk Hermes and a completely shit-faced Dionysos. And no one would come and pick them up, because Ariadne had gone to a girls' night or something and wouldn't be back before the morning.

“Come on, you two”, he sighed and helped each to stand up. “Party's over. Time to go.”

“Noooo, wanna drink more”, Dionysos slurred.

But Apollon shook his head sternly. “No. You two had more than enough. Now it's time to go to sleep.”

With that, he dragged them outside to his chariot and somehow managed to get them all the way to his palace without either of them falling off.

He'd let them stay at his place tonight.

Carefully he placed them both on his king-sized bed and tucked them in.

Next morning Hermes and Dionysos woke up with the king of all hangovers.

As they groaned in pain and tried to remember what had happened the night before, Apollon came in, carrying fresh clothes for them.

“Good morning, you two”, he greeted them softly, because loud noise was painful for hung-over people. “Cups of water and painkillers are on the night stands next to you.”

“Thaaaanks”, Dionysos groaned.

“You're the best, man!”, Hermes rasped.

Apollon smiled and gave each a kiss on the forehead.

“Love you too, you crazies”, he chuckled fondly. “Take it easy. There's no hurry today.”

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the Messenger and the god of wine and madness to wake up in Apollon's bed after a night of unbridled drinking.

Maybe that was why he was so close to these two very opposite and very unhinged gods.

Somebody had to counter their madness and chaos and who, if not him?

Besides, being moderate just had its perks.

Like the blackmail material he now had of the other gods, for example.

Or not having to deal with killer hangovers.

Or, as was his guilty pleasure, getting to pamper his favourite two chaotic neutrals.


End file.
